


Your Smell

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction [3]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Boarding School, Breast Fucking, Bullying, Casual Sex, Delinquents, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Farting, Gardens & Gardening, Impregnation, Love Triangles, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At St. Rivald Academy for Monster Girls, the students and their incubi are trained in how to live the happiest, most hedonistic life. A Troll has her eye on a boy from a nearby school, wanting to turn him into an Incubus. However, a trio of delinquents known as the Three Horns, led by a High Orc, also want him for their own. A tale of love and body odor, watched by a pair of avian songstresses.





	1. A Budding Romance with a Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more advanced than my previous MGE fanfics. In this case, I created an entirely new setting. Schools are easy to write in, and I wondered what one would be like in the Overlord's society. It's a setting I can easily return to for future stories if need be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erde, a troll in the gardening club, sneaks out at night to make love to her crush, a boy from a neighboring human school.

St. Rivald Academy, the first school for monster girls and incubi established in the world. It was founded by the Overlord as a way of spreading her values, but it quickly became one of the most acclaimed schools on the continent. There was simply one catch with the classes. Everything was sex education. History was learned about through famous sexual conquests. Science was taught by how it applied to sex. Math, geography, literature, everything was for sex. It was how the Overlord wanted to live. Eventually, the Overlord handed control of the school over to one of her Lilim, but she still wanted to make sure that the monster girls of the world were well educated.

Everything on campus was co-ed. The dorm rooms could all hold singles or couples, for monsters who had already found their incubi. There were even bigger rooms for incubi with more than one monster girl. The pool, the shower rooms, the classes, everything was together. The Overlord knew that there was no shame in seeing each others’ bodies, and sexually active monsters needed their daily dose of semen in order to live healthy lives.

While not all monsters hooked up, it was rare that a human wasn’t monsterized, or left without finding someone to love and support them before they graduated. Even the teachers would often show off the practicals of the lessons with their incubi that they had been with for years. It was a school that was very much about open love, and had earned its stellar reputation in the monster-friendly states.

This is a story of an incident that happened at St. Rivald, as told by one of the school’s bards. Veena, a music studies student, was a Gandharva. She, along with a Siren by the name of Mezzo, had formed a wildly popular musical duo on campus. Neither of them had a boyfriend, but at the moment, they were more interested in observing other couples on campus and telling their stories. They weren’t planning on leaving the music scene until they were certain they had lived it up to the fullest extent.

“Another day, another masturbation self-study project,” said Mezzo. “I can’t top the one where I laid an egg in front of the entire class. Ever since then, I’ve been in kind of a slump, you know?”

“Mrs. Orda wants us to use toys this time,” said Veena. “Do you want to stop by the supply store after class?”

“Sure,” said Mezzo.

Mrs. Orda was a dark elf, and one of the stricter teachers.

On her way out of class, Mezzo paid a visit to the greenhouse. It was here that the gardening club was housed. The club was overseen by Professor Petal, an alraune who was never seen without her husband accompanying her in her flower. The club was small, mostly being a place for floral monsters to sit and share stories over meals while maintaining the school grounds. There was one among them who captured Mezzo’s attention.

“Professor Petal, is she in here today?” asked Mezzo.

“You’ll find her in the third greenhouse,” said Professor Petal. “The first one is reserved exclusively for me. So many seeds germinating in this ground from raucous sex. Darling, say hi to the girl, would you?”

“Hi, Mezzo,” said her husband. “Music class going well?”

“Yeah, but they say I’ll never be able to play in the Land of the Undead at this rate,” said Mezzo. “Have a good fuck, you two.”

In the corner of the greenhouse, a troll named Erde was working on her flowerbed. She preferred to stay to herself in secluded corners of the school, except for her greenhouse. As she was a troll, she was taller than many of the girls at the school, and plenty big. Not only in her bosom, but also her hands and feet. This made it difficult for her to do schoolwork, and she wasn’t excelling at Mrs. Orda’s masturbation lessons. Her hands were a hindrance, but she loved working in the greenhouse.

“Erde! Knew I’d find you out here,” said Mezzo. “Any human men catch your eye yet?”

“Just the one,” said Erde, looking up from the soil. “You know I’m still nervous about talking to him.”

There was an older academy next door that mostly had human students. Occasionally, the two schools would meet in order to foster cooperation between humans and monsters. If a boy or girl was monsterized, they were instantly told to transfer schools. The girls of St. Rivald’s considered this a prime way to scope out boys who they wanted to turn into incubi, and many of them succeeded.

Erde had a crush on a handsome, boyish student. She had seen him walking near the bridge between campuses, wanting to know more about monster girls. Then he had to pee, and she caught a glimpse of his penis. From that moment, she knew she wanted to talk to him, but had yet to work up the courage to do so.

“You can turn him into an incubus if you want,” said Mezzo. “Just stop by the campus and ask him if he wants to have sex with your huge, soft boobs. You’ll be swallowing his semen and letting him transfer into class before the weekend arrives.”

“I can’t do that. It’s not polite,” said Erde. “If he sees me during the day, he’ll think I’m not very bright. If I do it at night, I’ll look like a stalker.”

“Well, you’re not going to get him just hanging in the greenhouse,” said Mezzo. “I believe in you, Erde. After all, you’ve already got a bouquet of flowers on your head to give to him. Boys love that.”

As Mezzo left the greenhouse, Erde looked at one of the tentacle plants she had been cultivating. She lifted up her skirt and looked down at the plant. The plant revealed itself as a monster girl as well. Its vines moved towards her panties, gently sliding in and helping Erde get off as she became lost in her fantasies of making it with the boy she so desired.

* * *

 

Veena was heading towards the main campus. Afternoon classes would be starting soon. She stopped by the roof. It was a popular place for students to have sex between classes, but right now it was occupied by one of the most influential student cliques. The leader of a gang of delinquents known as the Three Horns.

The leader of the gang was Shale, a high orc from one of the most powerful orc clans in the country. They controlled entire territories outside of towns. Shale, and some of her most loyal members, had joined the school to get a taste of what society was like. Her dark brown skin and and wild, pinkish-white hair that was in even her armpits and her ass made her stand out on campus.

“Look at that cutie,” said Shale looking through a pair of binoculars on the roof. “So many boys for the taking. More than enough for me and the girls to spread around. Kilni’s already gotten pregnant. I’m so proud of her.”

At St. Rivald’s, pregnant students were looked upon fondly. It was a sign that a girl knew how to get with a man, and there were childcare facilities on campus, staffed by succubi skilled in such matters. Kilni was one of Shale’s orcs, a member of her gang who had followed her to school. She wanted to attend the graduation ceremony with a full, swollen belly, and had gotten her wish when she found an incubus that suited her liking.

Her next subordinate was Birch, an ogre. Her skin was as green as the alraune, but a different shade, making her look more minty. While she was the kind who liked to battle, she had been joining the sexual fencing club lately. It was a special place where potions brewed up by the dark mage teacher could grant the girls a penis, allowing them to feel the pleasure of penetration, so they had a taste of what their future lovers would experience. This was the club that Birch was in with the final member of the group.

Asa was an exchange student from Zipangu. She was a red oni, and, like all oni, prone to drinking. She had been able to keep up her habit from Zipangu by saying that she was a follower of Bacchus while on the main continent. Her skin was bright red, and most of her outfits were animal-themed. Still, she was the smartest one of the Three Horns, with the best grades of all of them.

“How many days has it been since you showered, Shale?” asked Birch. “You’re reeking something fierce.”

“Thank you,” said Shale. “I wouldn’t want to let the stink of my feminine odor wash away. A high orc’s smell is so strong that nothing can overpower it.”

“There might be someone who can,” said Asa. “Look behind you.”

“Hi, girls!” said Veena. “Who are you looking at? Let me see, let me see.” She peered into the binoculars, brushing away Shale with her massive golden wings. “Oh, it’s the perfume maker’s son. He’s a good one.”

“He’s been looking into how to bottle the scent of various monster girls. No one in the world’s been brave enough to do so yet,” said Asa.

“Do you want me to kidnap him for you?” asked Birch.

“Of course not, you idiot,” said Shale. “Once he gets a whiff of me, his cock will burst right out of his pants. Then he can get all the stink he wants. You just need to make sure he can’t escape. Once I take him as my own, I’ll be the pregnant queen of the school.”

“A huge belly would go nice with your massive breasts, Miss Shale,” said Asa.

Asa let out a burp from the alcohol she had been drinking. It was sweet sake, with a very low alcohol level, but she had been consuming it to prepare for the day she graduated. She asked Shale to step aside and looked through the binoculars.

“Look, the troll from the gardening club is walking by,” said Asa.

“I think she’s making a move on that cute boy,” said Birch.

“I gotta take a leak,” said Shale. “Girls, do you want to pee on her? It looks like her flowers need watering.”

“Agreed!” said the Three Horns.

Asa led the way, with Birch and Shale lifting their skirts and pulling aside their panties. The pee of monster girls was known for having a strong stench that, like many things, tended to incite arousal. That of a red oni was particularly potent. Erde hadn’t an umbrella with her - her body thrived in the rain, but she wasn’t expecting three lines of piss to fall from the rooftops, coating her head, her face and the shoulders of her school uniform in the pale yellow mist of their urine.

Erde looked up to the rooftop.

“That’s mean!” she said.

“Just a little water,” said Shale.

Veena glared at the Three Horns, urine still dripping from their crotches, and approached them with a stern look on her face. While Veena was all about slacking off and finding her muse, she didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone. The Three Horns turned around and saw Veena raise her armpits, her wings flapping and immediately giving off a pleasant-smelling perfume. She lowered her wings, and looked at them with a stern expression.

“Could you not go picking on students who are actually participating? The Three Horns isn’t a registered club, it’s just a trio of delinquents,” said Veena.

“So when the Hellhounds pee on their lovers it’s expected, but when I do it, it’s not allowed?” said Shale.

“Unless you’re going to grow a cock and make love to her, you’re just bullying her,” said Veena.

“She’s crushing on the same guy as me! I’m not going to lose to some damn troll when it comes to fucking! I gotta get knocked up, and quick!” said Shale.

Back on the ground, Mezzo was wiping Shale’s urine off Erde with her handkerchief. High orc pee was no less sterile than any other monster girls’, but it had a particularly strong odor that overwhelmed the flowers Erde had placed on her head. Even the handkerchief would need to be washed.

Mezzo whispered in Erde’s ear. “Sneak into his room. You can bust in easily with those big hands of yours.”

“But my big hands are gangly and awkward,” said Erde.

“He’ll think they’re cute. He’s always been more interested in plants than animals, and you’ve got a strong connection with the earth. It’ll be the perfect chance,” said Mezzo. “We’ll be watching from the trees.”

* * *

 

That night, Erde left her bedroom and walked across the bridge separating the campuses. She wandered into the garden on the neighboring campus, separated only by a gate that was never locked. The students would usually come here for lunch during the day. She had seen that boy visiting the garden at night, looking for flowers he could use for the perfumes he had been working on. They were plentiful, but the species of flora that grew on a troll’s head were unique.

“You’re one of the monster girls from next door,” said the boy. “Are you here to ravish me?”

“Only some monsters do that. The Overlord didn’t take her husband by force, and we should follow her example,” said Erde. “Forgive me. I know humans aren’t familiar with the Overlord’s teachings.”

“I’ve been reading up on some of it,” said the boy. “You’re very permissive towards sex.” He raised his nose. “Where’s that smell coming from?”

“It’s probably me,” said Erde. “These delinquents called the Three Horns peed on me, and it soaked into my skin. I must smell terrible.”

“Not at all,” said the boy. “The smell coming from you is really nice.”

“If you got to know how I really am, I don’t know if you’d like me,” said Erde. “I want to show you my naked body. Here in this garden.”

Though Erde didn’t know it, the boy had already been charmed by her presence. She removed her uniform and removed the rings of flowers from her hair, wrists and ankles. Her tail swung back and forth, and her earthen-brown skin stood out even more underneath the bright lights of the greenhouse. Her large hands and feet, proportional only to her breasts, made her look awkward. The only thing growing on her body was a small patch of dark brown pubic hair above her vulva.

“I’m just a troll, so if you’d rather forget this meeting, please do so,” said Erde. She looked ahead, and noticed that when she raised her arms, an erection had instantly sprouted in his pants. Her body odor was earthy and powerful, comparable to a high orc’s, but much less sweaty.

Before Erde had a chance to think, the boy was licking the underside of her armpit. It was one of the few places where the Three Horns’ pee hadn’t gotten to. Instead, it was full of her own scent. He sniffed it deeply, licking her armpit and taking in her smell. It stung his nose in a good way. He couldn’t get enough of her raw, soil-like body. He pulled down his pants, exposing his erection to Erde.

“What an impressive cock,” said Erde. “I was hoping I could pick some flowers from this garden to make another wreath, but I would much rather have your seed in my body instead. I love the way your balls droop, the way your cock shines in the sunlight, dripping with arousal. It’s the cock of a sensitive young man.”

“My name is Redolen,” he said. “Were you the girl picking flowers when you saw me take a leak on the campus?”

“I wasn’t picking flowers. I was actually peeing myself,” said Erde.

“It’s like we’re meant for each other,” said Redolen. “Kiss me... what’s your name?”

“Erde,” she said.

Redolen threw off his shirt, and kissed Erde. That was the moment that began his transformation into an incubus. His days at his old campus were numbered, as in time the teachers would start noticing. Erde’s large, soft hands wrapped around his back. So much of him was covered, and despite their size, her touch was gentle. Erde fell back into the flowerbed, spreading her legs and showing off her vulva.

“My pink flower hasn’t been germinated yet,” said Erde. “I’ve only tried semen substitutes from campus. Would you let me taste yours? Once you’re inside a monster girl, you can keep going for much longer than you would with a human girl.”

“Will it hurt?” asked Redolen.

“I’m already wet,” said Erde. “Stick it in whenever you want.”

The tip burrowed its way into her pussy, with the rest of his length being quickly swallowed up by her warm, wet insides. Erde felt a special connection the moment the length of his dick was inside her. Their bodies were pulsing together, connected by the bonds of sex. Erde kept kissing him as he began to pump his dick in and out of her, his precum and her juices mixing together.

“Will you get pregnant?” asked Redolen.

Erde blushed. “I hope I do! A girl like me, pregnant? I thought it’d never happen.”

“So is that a yes...?” asked Redolen.

“I won’t get pregnant from one ejaculation. You need to do it inside me several more times. The first time, most of a man’s semen is taken in for its magical energy, so our pussies can learn the taste. Pregnancy only happens later,” said Erde. “But cum inside me like you’re trying to knock me up! I want your baby!”

Erde’s pussy kept teasing him for a while longer. It was warm and squishy inside her. The smell coming from her armpits was intense, keeping him rock hard even after a normal girl would have made him cum. Redolen hugged Erde close, keeping his face buried in her breasts while her big hands cradled him, and came inside her. Erde’s face turned up into a giddy smile, patting her stomach as load after load of thick, gooey semen filled her belly. She could taste it through her pussy, and it was delicious.

“Thanks, Redolen’s dick,” said Erde. “That was a great meal. I’m gonna need a thick load like this every day. Hope to see you soon.”

Redolen didn’t feel like he was entering a refractory period. If anything, after having sex with Erde, his dick was even harder, and slightly thicker, than it had been before he went inside her pussy. He knew the next day the staff from St. Rivald would be stopping by to make him one of theirs. That was the true purpose of the school he was attending. To be a playground for humans who had high potential to become incubi and monsters.


	2. Sex Duel with a High Orc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redolen transfers to school, where Shale tries to make her move on him.

The next day, Miss Orda welcomed Redolen to the class. “He’s started transforming into an incubus. We haven’t picked out his partner yet, but we’re sure it’s one of you. Make sure you teach him well. He’s very interested in the scent of monster girls.”

Erde raised her hand, which was easy to do since it wa so big. “Miss Orda! He’s my partner! I made love to him in the school’s garden last night!”

“Excellent,” said Miss Orda. “You’re a very proactive student, Erde.”

“I’ve learned from the best, ma’am,” she said.

Erde took Redolen out into the hall, and pulled down his pants. His cock was looking even more pronounced than it was the day before. Erde lifted up her heavy breasts with her hands, wrapping them around his shaft and licking the tip. Redolen welcomed the familiar sensation of her body, getting hard once he saw her brown nipples, already fully erect, spring out from her uniform.

“Shouldn’t we be in class?” asked Redolen.

“This is part of class,” said Erde. “If I don’t know how to get energy, I won’t pass. Your balls are looking full of it.”

Erde lovingly sucked on his cock, slurping her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth. She kept pressing and squeezing on her breasts, letting their pliable softness press against his cock. She was feeling more confident than yesterday, and was eager to enjoy the semen and demonic energy of the man who had taken an interest in her. All she had to do was ask him to join the gardening club and get pregnant, and she’d be able to live a happy life.

Just as Redolen was about to cum, a voice echoed down the school halls. It was Shale. She had been skipping class, wondering why Redolen wasn’t at his school. Normally, she was in a classroom down the hall from Erde’s, but her sharp ears had picked up on the sounds of sex happening in the hallway.

“What the hell?” said Shale. “A dorky troll like you got to him first?”

“Who are you?” asked Redolen.

“Shale, leader of the Three Horns and the Dean Orc Gang. Perfume boy, if you’re looking for ripe monster girl stink, I’ve been working up a sweat trying to find you. My girls can give you enough sweat to bottle a thousand perfumes,” she said.

Shale removed her skirt, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing panties. Her musty, sweaty pussy stink spread through the small area where the three of them had gathered. Shale kept her legs spread apart, wafting the scent from her vulva directly into Redolen’s nose. “Lick it. Touch it. Smell it. Then jam your cock in there,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to play with your dick for a long time now, and my pussy is hungry.”

Redolen was still getting used to being surrounded by lustful monster girls. There were so many new smells and sights he had never experienced before, and Shale wasn’t exaggerating. Her cleavage sweat and her pussy smell were incredibly rank, making his dick start to twitch in excitement. Her wet, warm pussy was inviting. He held his hard cock with his hand, still wet with Erde’s saliva, and wondered what to do next.

“Erde was my first time, and she’s a really sweet girl,” said Redolen.

“Look at how big her hands are,” said Shale. “There’s no way she can give you a handy like I can. Not to mention trolls get stupid during the day. All those flowers mess with their brain.”

“I haven’t been wearing flowers since last night,” said Erde. “My natural body odor is what attracted him in the first place.”

“Well... mine’s better,” said Shale. “You haven’t even let him lick your pussy.”

“I wanted to know his semen first. When I felt his warm cum inside my belly, I felt like I might get pregnant on the spot. It was a wonderful feeling,” said Erde. “Like a flower blooming and looking towards the sun.”

“There is no way some dirt-muncher is getting pregnant before me!” said Shale.

The sound of a stringed instrument overtook the hallway. The ripe stench of the two girls was drowned out by a flowery, perfume-like smell. Veena, who had just finished her music class, saw the two of them fighting in the hallway. Her music instantly calmed both of their nerves. Redolen looked upward. Beyond Veena’s feathered legs and golden wings, her voluptuous tan body, with exposed cleavage, was giving off the smell.

“Both of you, calm down,” said Veena. “What is going on here?”

“She took my crush!” said Shale. “Does she think she’s better than me?”

“I actually confessed to him,” said Erde. “And we’ve already fucked.”

“Mister Lesser Incubus, what do you think of all this?” asked Veena.

“I gave my love to Erde, but when Shale rubbed her smelly pussy in my face, I couldn’t contain the feeling in my loins. They’re both wonderful girls,” said Redolen.

* * *

 

Veena was going to take this to the Headmistress. Lady Melissa was a Lilim, a direct descendant of the Overlord. She had been chosen to lead the schooling of monster girls on the continent, and oversaw all the rules of love. She could also turn men into incubi and women into monsters with a mere touch of her finger. The amount of lustful magic contained within her body was a model for all students to aspire to.

Inside the Headmistress’ office, Lady Melissa was making love to her husband, the Deputy Headmaster. Her sweaty breasts were pressed against the desk while her husband continued to pound her from behind, making her wings flap with joy. When Veena walked in, she continued her fucking, not caring about visitors. She never did.

“One of Eros’ girls,” said Lady Melissa. “Why are you calling me?”

“Two students are fighting over a newly turned incubus,” said Veena. “I seek your advice in resolving this.”

“Do it the usual way. A sex duel,” said Lady Melissa. “You have my permission.”

* * *

 

Once classes had finished, the students had gathered in the gym. A large bed had been set up in the middle of the gym, surrounded by a magical barrier that afforded the lovers some degree of privacy while allowing everyone to watch them going at it. It was a magic mirror, with the audience being the ones able to watch. Just beside the mat, Veena and Mezzo had set up their stage. They were going to provide the music to help them, and provide color commentary.

“Welcome to another sex duel!” said Mezzo. “This young incubus here is going to be bound to one of these lovely monster girls. From the gardening club, her hands are as big as her heart, the busty maiden of the earth, Erde!”

Erde walked in wearing a green negligee, exposing her breasts and pussy. She walked through the door into the “bedroom,” greeting Redolen.

“The warmth in my womb hasn’t gone away since that day,” said Erde. “I hope you choose me.”

“The delinquent who rules the woods, leader of the Dean Orc Gang, Shale!” said Veena.

Shale was wearing only a towel. She threw it to the ground, exposing her naked body to the gym. Shale did a seductive dance in the middle of the gym, letting her breasts jiggle to the delight of the crowd. An entire section of the audience, consisting of the other two members of the Three Horns and several Orcs, cheered the loudest. Shale also walked through the door, approaching from the other side of the bed.

“I hope your dick is ready,” she said, licking her lips.

“In order to help the potential couple - or trio! - along, we’re going to be performing an original duet,” said Mezzo. “Prepare to get hard and wet for our new song, ‘Your Smell’.”

The sound was drowned out inside the bedroom gym, yet its melodies could still be heard, keeping the three within aroused. Inside, Erde had lowered her negligee, exposing her breasts and the reddish-brown nipples at the tip. Redolen grabbed one of Erde’s breasts with his left hand, and Shale’s with his right. As his palm went across their nipples, the two of them moaned happily.

“Your hand is so gentle,” said Erde. “My nipple’s so hard!”

“Be rougher!” said Shale. “Don’t be afraid to make my tit bounce!”

“Erde, your breasts are really warm and soft,” said Redolen. “But Shale, yours is sweaty and slippery. They’re both amazing.”

“Mine are bigger,” said Erde.

“But mine have bigger nipples. They’re easier to suck on,” said Shale.

With little stimulation, Redolen’s erect cock sprung up. It looked even thicker than the last time Erde saw it. Even masturbating in a place surrounded by demonic energy had started to hasten his incubus transformation, including giving him a cock that all the monster girls thirsted after. Erde moved down the bed and cutely kissed his glans, following it up with licking the tip, then taking it into her lips.

Her mouth was warm and slippery, and even though her tonguing was awkward, Redolen felt the semen inside him start to bubble up towards the surface from the strokes of her tongue. Erde’s giant hands played with his balls, gently teasing them like a toy. He wanted to hold on for a while, to bask in this sensation, but he knew that Erde wanted his semen. Whoever swallowed more of his loads would be declared the winner.

“Hey, boy,” said Shale. “Check out my pits. The smell’s been trapped in there all week.”

Her hairy armpits had a powerful smell that spread throughout the bed area. Redolen leaned in and licked her armpit, taking her sweat onto his tongue. The smell was overwhelming, salty and bitter at once. His balls began to throb the moment he smelled it. If he could bottle this, even the most impotent man would find himself growing as hard as his masturbating youthful days.

Shale, her armpits covered in saliva, pulled away and pushed Redolen down onto the bed. Her heavy, plump butt straddled his face, with his nose and mouth directly below her dripping wet pussy. The fermented stink of her vulva was enough to push his dick to the brink of orgasm. Shale’s tail waved back and forth happily as his tongue licked around her vulva lips, eventually going all the way inside her. His warm breath on her warm, stuffy pussy was sending her further into heat.

“I can’t let Shale win,” said Erde. “He already knows the joys of my pussy. I’ll have to reteach him.”

* * *

 

Just before the competition, Erde had returned to the gardening club. There, she found Professor Petal. Her husband was sleeping, so Professor Petal reached into her flower and scooped out a handful of nectar, lowering it into a glass bottle. The bottles had been made by the Shop Club, run by the dwarves. It was glimmering gold, a kind of syrup that was almost like her pussy juice. Since she was a plant monster, there was nothing strange about sharing it.

“Mix that with some holstaur milk, and you’ll have a potent drink that’ll give you the stamina to outlast that orc,” said Professor Petal. “If you need holstaur milk, you know where to find it.”

Erde got a freshly squeezed glass of milk from a holstaur in another class. She mixed in the nectar, and swallowed the drink. It was unbelievably sweet, but Erde was cautious about drinking something like this, even if it wasn’t against the rules. She liked the taste, but it made her slightly gassy. Her breasts looked smoother and shinier, and even slightly bigger, than before, but there was a rumbling in her stomach from the moment she walked into the gym that she didn’t know how to stop.

* * *

 

She lowered her pussy onto Redolen’s saliva-drenched cock, swallowing it into her pink depths. Redolen let out a moan as his dick returned to a familiar place, the warmth and softness of Erde squeezing around him. His cock was so large that, when it pushed against the underside of Erde’s stomach, it made her belly jostle around, agitating the nectar and milk mixture she had drank only moments prior.

“That’s not going to work, troll girl,” said Shale. “Your pussy alone can’t keep him.”

“I hope he doesn’t hate me for this,” thought Erde. She spoke aloud. “Please, enjoy my butt!”

A hiss of air turned into a squeak, which turned into a wet, spluttering noise. The digested milk and nectar came out of Erde’s brown butthole, spraying a mulchy, muddy-smelling fart directly into Redolen’s face. The smell blew past Shale’s pussy, firing directly into his nostrils. It was like fertilizer that had been left to bake in the sun, a foul-smelling gas that made everyone in the auditorium hold their noses, though the incubi slowly removed their fingers to try sniffing it. To their surprise, it wasn’t terrible.

“You farted?” asked Shale. “How rude are you?”

“This smell...” said Redolen, sniffing deeply. “This is Erde’s deepest smell. I can even smell a bit of my own semen in here. It’s wonderful. It stings! It stinks! It’s making me want to cum in her so bad!”

Miss Orda spoke up. “No better way to tame a man than making him smell your gas. I didn’t think you had it in you, Erde.”

Redolen’s dick, already stiff from the teasing and pleasing of the girls, spurted its first load of cum for the day into Erde’s pussy. Her folds were splattered with his white stickiness, the taste of his demonic energy going into her body. It was even more delicious the second time. She could taste hints of how he loved her fart in there, along with the unique flavor of a man who was starting to become an incubus. It was a more mature taste than their first time. For a monster girl, the first time was the most memorable time when she had sex, but not the best. They were always striving for the best.

“My stomach is so happy,” said Erde. She reached around with her big hands and patted his chest, teasing his nipples with her fingers. “Thanks for the meal.”

Erde lifted her waist off his cock, showing the cum still dripping out of her slit to the crowd. Those rooting for Erde went wild, clapping in celebration of her successful fuck. Angered, Shale dove in and started cleaning up his freshly ejaculated semen, pushing him into a sixty nine position.

“Give me your damn cum already, you soft dreamboat!” said Shale. “Do you know how many cocks I’ve sucked trying to find the right one for me? I know it’s yours! It has to be!”

With her butt pointed towards him, Shale slurped his cock with a strong force. She was engulfed by passion, her body becoming covered in a thick, glossy layer of sweat. Her ass cheeks and breasts glistened with sweat. The jiggling of her butt cheeks made Redolen want to slap her, to feel the softness of her ass in his hand. Her butt looked firmer than Erde’s, but even rounder.

Redolen slapped Shale’s ass. Her warm, soft butt cheeks shook when they made contact. In that moment, Shale’s entire demeanor changed. She was still aggressive, but now she was looking to Reolden to lead her in their sexual play. Responding to their boss’ change, all the orcs in the audience bent over and presented their bare butts to Shale, as if waiting for a man to take them. Even the heavily pregnant Kilni.

“Honey, are you waiting for me to fart?” asked Shale. “Please give me a moment.”

A warm breeze came out of Shale’s twitching butthole, covering Redolen’s face in her stink. It wasn’t as bad as Erde’s, but it was a potent smelling poot nonetheless. Shale continued sucking on his cock, cleaning off the last drops of semen. Erde, now that the glow from her ejaculation was calming down, approached Redolen once again.

“Shale, could you let Erde in, please?” asked Redolen.

“Of course, honey,” said Shale. “Go ahead, he’s all yours.”

Shale had become a submissive, her switch flipped by Redolen’s touch. She kept waiting for her turn, this time smiling broadly all the while. She kept rubbing her pussy, taking her smegma up to her nose and smelling it. She wanted to make extra sure that her pussy was smelly enough to keep her prospective husband’s attention.

Erde lay down on the bed in the same position she had been in with the flowerbed. Her hands pulled apart her ass cheeks, presenting her still breathing anus to Redolen. “I want your semen in my butt, too,” said Erde. “It’ll smell even better when it’s mixed with yours.”

“Shale, get over here,” said Redolen. “I’ll put it in your pussy and her butt at the same time.”

“Really?” said Shale. “Thank you so, so much!”

Redolen was just getting started with his cock. He slid into Shale’s smegma-covered pussy. She moaned in delight when he thrust inside her, the squishing noises between them growing louder and wetter. It was bigger than she had thought, the kind of cock worthy to lead the Orc Gang and the Three Horns. After brushing against her insides, Redolen pulled out and lowered his cock.

Wet with sweat, pussy juices, and his own semen, Erde’s asshole easily accepted his cock. The hotness of her bowels, the place where her magnificent fart had been born, made him thrust with great vigor. Erde delighted in having his cock inside her, swishing her tail around in joy. She pinched her clit, and her butthole tightened, clamping down around Redolen’s tip. He sprayed another burst of hot jizz inside her rectum, filling Erde up with even more happiness.

His cock still feeling warm, Redolen moved back inside Shale’s pussy. Shale and Erde’s breasts pressed together, and Shale released a fart that smelled of demonic energy into the bedroom. Redolen’s hard cock thrust faster and harder inside Shale, giving her the first real taste of his cum. It was deliciously thick even for his third time in a few minutes, leaving Shale panting heavily and begging for more.

Redolen was not yet a full incubus, so three orgasms was all he could manage. The song came to a close, and Mezzo spoke to the crowds.

“Having taken two loads, Erde is the winner! However, I think this may be the start of a threesome. What a lucky guy. Nothing a good fuck can’t solve between friends. Or lovers. Be sure to come to our next concert!”

* * *

 

A few months later, Erde and Redolen were working in the gardening club. Erde was wearing looser clothes to allow her bulging belly to stand out. She had found out she was pregnant about three months after taking Redolen as her partner, and was celebrated by the school. She kept track of the young troll growing inside her stomach, hoping to teach her the joys of gardening once she grew older.

“She’s ours,” said Erde to Redolen. “I’ve got so many more friends now.”

“She needs more demonic energy to grow big and strong,” said Redolen. “Once we’re done seeding the flowerbeds here, do you want to drink from my hose?”

“You know I love your semen,” said Erde.

Shale approached the two of them in the third greenhouse. She wasn’t pregnant yet. As a higher level monster, she needed to have sex a lot more than Erde to get knocked up. Still, she was keeping the gang running. Asa had gotten pregnant in the meantime, so the Three Horns were only down to two.

“I’m gonna patrol the park. Want to come with once I give the all clear?” asked Shale.

“We’re going to stay in the greenhouse today,” said Redolen. “But I’ll have a nice, hard cock waiting for you when you get home.”

“I love you, you big goof,” said Shale. She pulled aside her skirt and took a leak on the flowers.

“I didn’t know there was a plant called orcweed that needed orc urine to grow,” said Erde. “This is fascinating. Thanks, Shale.”

“Good luck with the kid,” said Shale. “If anyone tries to make fun of you, I’ll whap ‘em!”

This is but one story from the halls of St. Rivald Academy for Monster Girls. May the Overlord live long, and the happiness of a sexual life be spread worldwide!


End file.
